I hate myself
by Akankshaduofan
Summary: This is an OS based on episode Senior Inspector Abhijeet... specially on the request of Nikita duo lover (My sweet Nikki)...


**Here your OS dear Nikki... hope you and other readers will like it...**

After solving the case duo were returning from bureau... there was an unwanted silence in the car... no one is ready to break the silence... Dayawas trying to concentrate on driving and Abhijeet was sitting with closed eyes and his head on headrest... actually they didn't know what to say and how to say... they had so many things to share with each other but something was tolerating them... finally the car stopped in front of duo house... nd Daya turned towards his buddy and saw him sleeping...

Daya waking up Abhijeet : Boss... utho boss ghar aa gya... andar chal ke rest kar lena...

Abhijeet opened his eyes and smiled... and both buddies headed towards the main door... Daya opened the door and both of them entered inside the house...

Abhijeet : Fresh ho jao Daya... fir dinner ka dekhte hai... Daya only nodded silently and went to his room for freshen up... Abhijeet also went to his room to take a quick shower...

After sometime Abhijeet came outside and feeled that a sweet smell of coffee was coming from the kitchen... he made his way towards the kitchen and saw that Daya was making coffee...

Abhijeet teasingly : Kya baat hai bhai... aaj sunrise sahi direction se hi hua hai na... yaa main sapna dekh rha hu...

Daya in confused tone : Main kuchh samjha nhi Abhi...

Abhijeet with a naughty smile : Wo kya hai na aaj Sahab ne kitchen ke upar bahut bda ahsaan kiya hai... bina kahe usme pravesh krke...

Daya with a shy smile : Kya boss tum bhi... fresh ho ke aaya to dekha tum abhi aaye nhi the bahar to socha tb tk coffee bna lun... aur khana thodi der me aa jayega maine order kr diya hai... aaj ke bhaga doudi ke baad khana kaun banata hai...

Abhijeet : Are wah!! mujhe to pta hi nhi tha ki tu itna samajhdar bhi ho gya hai... I m impressed...

Daya handed him coffee : Jyada impress mat ho aur coffee piyo...

Both were sitting on couch and enjoying coffee... meanwhile the door bell rang... Daya went to open the door and returned with the food which he had ordered...

Abhijeet shocked : Aaj to sach me main koi sapna wapna hi dekh rha hu... tune payment kiya khane ka... koi bachao mujhe main shock se behosh na ho jau...

Daya cutted him angrily : Ye kya bakwash hai Abhi... faltu ki batein mat kiya karo... chup chap khana khao...

Abhijeet smiled seeing his concern : Kya baat hai Daya... itni si baat pe koi gussa krta hai kya... main to bs majak kr rha tha... achchha chal baith khana khate hai... with this he made Daya sit beside him and both started having meal... after sometime Abhijeet cleared his throat to get attention of Daya...

Daya : Kuchh kehna hai kya boss...

Abhijeet : Daya dekh jo main keh rha hu dhyan se sun... aur pehle meri puri baat sun ke tabhi react krna...

Daya confused : Ok... bolo

Abhijeet : Dekh Daya... Purbi achchhi ladki hai... tujhse pyar krti hai... usse shadi kr le...

Daya angrily : Ho gya ho to main bolun... Abhijeet nodded his head... mujhe uske bare me koi baat nhi krni... jisne tumhare upar itna ghatiya ilzam lgaya... tumhe murderer sabit krne me koi kasar nhi chhodi usse main koi rishta nhi rakhna chahta...

Abhijeet : Dekho Daya... jo bhi hua usme uski koi galti nhi thi... aur ab to case bhi solve ho gya hai... aur main...

Daya cutted him angrily : Bs Abhi... maine keh diya na ki main is bare me koi baat nhi krna chahta... saying this he was about to go from there when...

Abhijeet with anger and hurt : Usne jo kiya wahi to tumne bhi kiya Daya... wahi sbne kiya... tumne bhi to kaha **"Kahi ye memory loss ek natak to nhi hai na"** a fresh tear slipped from Daya's eyes remembering his harsh words for his brother... Abhijeet's eyes were also teary Sab shak kr rhe the mujhpe but main sbko maaf kr diya... to kya Purbi ko maafi nhi milni chahiye?... maine to use maaf bhi kr diya hai...

Daya with tears : Boss... tum great ho but main nhi... tum itna hurt hoke bhi mushkurate ho but main ye nhi kr skta... tum mujhe maaf kr skte ho but main khud ko kabhi maaf nhi kr skta...to use kaise kr dun... tumhare dard me maine tumhara sath dene ke bajaye tumse sawal kiye... tumpe shak kiya... how can I do this??... sharm aa rhi hai mujhe apne aap pe... main tumhara bhai kehlane layak hi nhi hun... I don't deserve you...I m a cheap... before he could speak further... he received a tight slap from Abhijeet

Abhijeet shouted with his feary eyes filled with tears : How dare u?...How dare u to call my brother a cheap?... he is my life... he is my everything... he has full rights on me... understand...tum kaun hote ho use kuchh bhi kehne wale... wo mujhse sawal kare ya kuchh bhi kare tumhe usse kya... saying this he hugged Daya tightly who was standing with his head down in guilt... both buddies were crying and taking out all pains and guilts from their heart with the help of tears...

After sometime Abhijeet broke the hug and wiped off his and Daya's tears...

Abhijeet cupped Daya's face : Dekh Daya... main aage se aisi koi faltu ki batein nhi sunna chahta... and I m sorru maine tumhe tappad mara... I m really sorry yaar

Daya cutely : Khud kehte ho bhai hu tumhara... aur khud sorry bolte ho...

Abhijeet smiled : Thik hai nhi bolta sorry... tu aage se aisi koi baat nhi karega promise kar...

Daya : I promise... but meri bhi ek shart hai ki tum kabhi bhi Purbi ke bare me baat nhi karoge...

Abhijeet : Par Daya...

Daya cutting him : Haa ya naa

Abhijeet disappointed : Ok... nahi karunga... ab khush...

Daya smiled : Bahut...

Abhijeet : Chal ab raat bahut ho gai hai so jaa... main bhi chala sone good night... saying this he went to his room

Daya thought : You r really great Boss... but I m sorry... **I still hate myself and will hate forever for this**

 **THE END**

So... how's it? Plzz tell me...

Nikki... I want a long and honest review from ur side...

Plzz read nd review

Yours

Akanksha


End file.
